spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon Season 3
Season 10 aired on May 26'th 2012 with a special, Bubble Buddy's Nephew. Nickelodeon ordered 37 episodes for this season. The season will have the 3'rd movie in SpongeBob Squarepants, called SpongeBob Squarepants the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks!. Development and Production Season 10 was announced to air on June 26 2009, and it was supposed to start airing episodes on May 6 2011, but it was changed to almost exactly an year later, on May 26 2012 with a special, Bubble Buddy's Nephew. It will end around Christmas Break 2012. Starting with Noir Sponge, Season 10 will use HD Version 2.7. It is an upgraded version of HD. The Season will have a One-Month Break during the Sponge-Ebration. Episode Schedule New episodes air at 5:30 A.M. and on the same day at 5:30 P.M. later. If a new episode is coming on that day, older episodes air at 12:30 P.M. and 3:55 P.M. But if it's a day with no new episodes airing, episodes are shown at 5:30 A.M., 10:00 A.M., 3:55 P.M., and 5:30 P.M. Marathons start at 5:30 A.M. and then they start again at 2:00 P.M. Language Additions * Pashtu * All the Chinese Languages Movies Season 10 will have a movie called SpongeBob Squarepants the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! that will premiere after the airing of 10 37 B or C. The movie was kept secret for some time, and they are in the final stages of production. It is set to air around Christmas 2012. DVD's Season 10 will have a DVD called SpongeBob Adventures DVD that will have all SpongeBob Season 9 episodes and the first eleven episodes of Season 10. Another DVD called will have the complete tenth season in it. 'List of Episodes:' * Bubble Buddy's Nephew May 26'th 2012:10 1 * The Krusty Shake June 1'st 2012: 10 2 A * Show Bizz June 1'st 2012: 10 2 B * Sponge-O-Holic June 12'th 2012: 10 3 A * The Human June 12'th 2012: 10 3 B * Word Perfect June 20'th 2012: 10 4 A *Patrick's Emotic0ns June 20'th 2012: 10 4 B *The Ancient Pyramid June 27'th 2012:10 5 A *Party in the Rock June 27'th 2012: 10 5 B *Canada Day (episode) July 1'st 2012: 10 6 A *SpongePatWard July 1'st 2012: 10 6 B *Zeus Returns July 7'th 2012: 10 7 A *The Episode of Nothing July 7'th 2012: 10 7 B *BLANK July 7'th 2012: 10 7 C *Mr. Krabs's Date July 14'th 2012: 10 8 A *The Beach July 14'th 2012: 10 8 B *Patrick's Bad Day July 14'th 2012: 10 9 A *Extreme Weather July 14'th 2012: 10 9 B *The Coal Mine July 14'th 2012: 10 10 A *PoliceBob CuffPants July 14'th 2012: 10 10 *Triton 'n Love July 14'th 2012: 10 11 *Bubble Bath for Bass July 21'st 2012: 10 12 A *Hallucination of Squidward July 21'st 2012: 10 12 B *Lights Out!, Set to air July 30'th 2012: 10 13 A *Random Scenes,Set to air July 30'th 2012: 10 13 B *The Critic, Set to air July 30'th 2012: 10 13 C *Dried up Sea, Set to air August 4'th 2012: 10 14 *Tail Over Feet, Set to air August 16, 2012: 10 15 A *Nyan Bottom, Set to air August 24'th: 10 15 A *Bikini Bubble, Set to air August 24'th 2012: 10 15 B *Plank Time, Set to air September 1 2012: 10 16 A *Occidental, Set to air September 1 2012: 10 16 B *Spongey, Set to air September 6 2012: 10 17 A *Squirrely Relation, Set to air September 6 2012: 10 17 B *Cruise For Two, Set to air September 6 2012: 10 17 C * Tramp-Oline, Set to air September 14 2012: 10 18 A * Weakened Sponge, Set to air September 14 2012: 10 18 B * Photo-Plankton, Set to air September 14 2012: 10 18 C * Decade, Set to air September 14 2012: 10 18 D * Noir Sponge, Set to air October 14 2012: 10 19 A * Musical Squid, Set to air October 14 2012: 10 19 B * That Old Trick!, Set to air October 19 2012: 10 20 A * Sketchup, Set to air October 19 2012: 10 20 B * Hey Squidy Set to air October 29th 2012 10 21 A Followed by the Rerun Break during the Sponge-Ebration Jobs If you want a job for Season 10, please ask Esa6426 and Islam4856. Director: User:Esa6426 and Islam4856 Creator: A Wiki Contributor Title Card Artist and Graphic Designer: SpongeTechX Episode Creators' User:Totaldramacale,User:Islam4856, A Wiki Contributor,User:AustinD3' Mr. Krabs's Date.jpg|Mr Krabs's Date, an episode from Season 10 The Beach.jpg|The Beach, an episode from Season 10 Extreme Weather.jpg|Extreme Weather, an episode from Season 10 Patrick's Bad Day.jpg|Patrick's Bad Day, an episode from Season 10 Coal Mine.jpg PoliceBob CuffPants.jpg Word Perfect.jpg Pat's Emoticons.jpg The Human.jpg Ancient Pyramid.jpg Party in The Rock.jpg Canada Day.jpg SpongePatWard.jpg Zeus Returns.jpg Episode of Nothing.jpg BLANK.jpg Trivia/Goofs in Season 10 * In The Human, Spongebob was greener throughout parts of the episode * In The Human, Bikini Bottom had more buildings than it usually does * In The Ancient Pyramid, the Ancient Fishyptans were depicted cruely, and the episode is banned for Egypt * In SpongePatWard, Jervis's machine changes many times, despite it being the same machine * Canada Day (episode) received 500,000 viewers watching it on its first run, making it one of the most popular first-run episodes * Party in the Rock is a play on the song by LMFAO, Party Rockin' * Season 10 will have the first episode with four episodes in it, each 5 minutes * The temp. in Dried Up Sea was estimated to be 150 degrees celsuis. * Bubble Buddy's Nephew, Triton 'n Love, Dried up Sea, and Tail Over Feet are one of the single episodes. * Many of the episodes in Season 10 have debuts, most of the Characters being one-time Characters. * PoliceBob CuffPants reveived 700,000 people watching it on its first run, making it one of the most popular first-run episodes * Season 10 has many one-time Characters * Season 10 holds the record for the most specials in a Season, with 4 Concept Art for Season 10 Spongebob1.gif SpongeBob Skateboarding.gif Nickelodeon Blimp.png EVE.gif WALL-E.gif Shark Club.jpg Pinejuice.jpg Musical.jpg Sponge-bob-walking.gif Infestian patrick.jpg Infestian SpongeBob.jpg Infestian sandy.jpg SpongeGirl.jpg Love-patty-2.jpg Twina.PNG Bikini bottom airlines.jpg Yin and Yang.jpg Squirtle.jpg Category:Browse Category:Seasons Category:Running Seasons Category:Spongebob Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Unfinished pages Category:LIST Category:DVDs Category:Pictures Category:Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Epic Category:Fan-made Category:FanFiction Category:Fanfiction Spongebob Category:Fanon Category:Fan-art Category:Fan-made seasons Category:Stuff